Michael Matthews (Disney franchise)
NOTE: This is not to stir up hype for any potential future project for this character! This is only an idea that will be a work in progress as I want to develop a series based on Michael as one of my future goals after I graduate college. Thank you for understanding! '- Brando' Michael Matthews is an upcoming media franchise created by Brandon Frangipani and released by The Walt Disney Company. It is based on the character Michael Matthews, an original superhero character created by Frangipani. Synopsis TBA Cast Primary Cast *Josh Keaton as Michael Matthews *Oscar Isaac as James Andre *TBA as Samantha Davids *Idris Elba as Khalfani/Damien Kraill (main Season 1; later guest star further on) *Steven Blum as TBA (Season 2 - present) *Kelli Berglund as Stacy Williams (guest star Season 2; main Season 3 - present) *Kevin Hart as Stanley the Alley Cat (recurring Season 1; main Season 2 - present) *Taraji P. Henson as Asauna Hope (Season 1 - present) Other Heroes/Supporting Characters TBA Villains TBA Media 'Michael Jacobs' (series) A series based on the character will be developed for the Disney streaming service. If the plot is too dark for the streaming service, the series will be a Netflix exclusive, but will still be owned by Disney. The series takes place in modern day, as Michael Matthews was once a gray kitten from San Diego. After being captured in 1996 and placed under human experimentation for over twenty years, Michael is now a grayish-blue anthropomorphic cat with enhanced abilities. After escaping the facility he was kept in sometime later on, Michael vows to save the world from villains while also trying to see if his adoptive human family is still alive. Michael will also explore the social issues of being an anthropomorphic cat in a completely human world, while also trying new things and trying to adapt to the human society. Frangipani has a five season plan for the series. It was originally seven, but there might be a possible plan for a sequel series. 'Michael Matthews vs. Spider-Man' (film) There is an idea for a possible film that will have Michael fight Peter Parker/Spider-Man. It is unknown if Tom Holland will portray Peter Parker in this film. Despite Spider-Man being a Marvel property and being in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Frangipani would really like to see a potential crossover happen between these two characters. It is unknown who the main villain of the film will be. 'Michael Matthews shared universe' Frangipani has an idea to make a shared universe for the Michael Matthews franchise. It is inspired by the CW's Arrowverse and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There might be a plan to have a series based on Michael's sister, Stacy Matthews, who was captured two years later after him and would be introduced in either the third or fourth season idea of the original series. While Michael operates in San Diego, Stacy could operate in another part of the multiverse or in a space station in outer space. Both of these different ideas are inspired by the multiverse concept of the 2014 television series The Flash and the 1998 television series Power Rangers: In Space; both of which are on Frangipani's list of favorite television shows of all time. This is the only current idea for another show in the Michael Matthews franchise. It would most likely run for two or three seasons due to originality for Stacy's story unless more ideas would be open for a fourth and/or fifth season. There is a possibility of a sequel series focusing on Michael after the events of the original series. Trivia TBA Gallery TBA